City of Death
"City of Death" is the second story of the seventeenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Romana - Lalla Ward *Count - Julian Glover *Countess - Catherine Schell *Duggan - Tom Chadbon *Kerensky - David Graham *Hermann - Kevin Flood *Louvre Guide - Pamela Stirling *Soldier - Peter Halliday *Art Gallery Visitors - **Eleanor Bron **John Cleese Uncredited performers *Jane Bough as maid at chateau (4) *Michael Brydon as a Louvre tourist (1) *Bruce Callendar as a Louvre guard (1,3) *Phillip Chant as a Louvre tourist (1) *James Charlton as Bourget, artist in cafe (1) *Karen Cooper as a Louvre tourist (1) *Iris Everson as customer in modern art gallery (4) *Mike Finbar as a thug (1-2) *Christian Foucat as a gendarme (3) *David Glen as **Louvre tourist (1) **Plain-clothes detective in Louvre (3) *Pat Gorman as a thug (1) *David Harris as a Louvre tourist (1) *Walter Henry as a cafe patron (1,3) *Kevin Hudson as a Louvre tourist (1) *Juliette James as customer in modern art gallery (4) *Michael Joseph as a Louvre tourist (1) *Robert Jouhier as a gendarme (3) *Peter Kodak as a thug (1) *Maureen Mason as a Louvre guard (1,3) *Leon Maybank as customer in modern art gallery (4) *Alfred Moore as a plain-clothes detective in Louvre (3) *James Muir as a plain-clothes detective in Louvre (3) *Mike Mungarven as **Louvre tourist (1) **Plain-clothes detective in Louvre (3) *Jenny Persiva as a Louvre tourist (1) *Maggie Pileau as a Louvre tourist (1) *Lewis Pirella as a cafe customer (1,3) *Anthony Powell as a thug (1-2,4) *Helen Raye as a Louvre tourist (1) *Shan Ricco as a Louvre tourist (1) *Lee Richards as a Louvre tourist (1) *Terry Sartain as customer in modern art gallery (4) *Harold Shields as a cafe customer (1,3) *Graham Smith as a Louvre tourist (1) *Kevin Sullivan as a Louvre tourist (1) *Frances Tanner as a Louvre tourist (1) *Colin Thomas as a cafe customer (1,3) *Geoffrey Whitestone as a Louvre tourist (1) *Elaine Williams as a cafe customer (1) *Sue Winkler as a Louvre tourist (1) *Cathy Winter as a Louvre tourist (1) Crew *Written by David Agnew *Directed by Michael Hayes *Produced by Graham Williams *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Production Assistant - Rosemary Crowson *Production Unit Manager - John Nathan-Turner *Director's Assistant - Jane Wellesley *Assistant Floor Manager - Carol Scott *Film Cameraman - John Walker *Film Recordist - Graham Bedwell *Film Editor - John Gregory *Studio Lighting - Mike Jefferies *Studio Sound - Anthony Philpott *Technical Manager - John Dean *Senior Cameraman - Alec Wheal *Visual Effects Designer - Ian Scoones *Electronic Effects - Dave Jervis *Vision Mixer - Nigel Finnis *Videotape Editor - Rod Waldron *Costume Designer - Doreen James *Make-up Artist - Jean Steward *Script Editor - Douglas Adams *Designer - Richard McManan-Smith References 400 million BC; 1452; 1503; 1505; 1519; 1979 Academius Stolaris; amino acid; animal; Anubis; Arc de Triomphe (illustration); Atlantic Ocean; atmospheric thrust motor; Borgias; bouillabaisse; Braxiatel Collection; butler; Cafe de Flore; captain; car; cell; cellular accelerator; Chambertin; Champs-Élysées; chicken; China; coffee; computer; count; countess; cow; cracks in time; Dalek; Débat sur la France de demain; detective; Earth; egg; Egypt; Egyptian; Eiffel Tower; Einstein, Albert; England; entrecôte bordelaise; escargot au beurre; field interlace stabiliser; fire; Florence; France; French currency; French language; Gainsborough, Thomas; Gallifrey; gendarme; geometry; Greek; gun; Gutenberg Bible; Hamlet; haricots verts; helicopter; hologram; Horus; Italy; Jagaroth; Jagaroth spaceship; Khnum; La Redoute; laser; The Last Supper; Leonardo da Vinci; level five civilisation; Louis Quinze; Louvre; Maxim's; Metropolitain; micromeson scanner; Ming vase; motorcycle; Muséum national d'histoire naturelle; Mona Lisa; Norman; Notre Dame; Paris; Le Petit Pont; pommes sautées; professor; puzzle box; pyramid; radiation; randomiser; Renaissance; Riguad, Jacques; scanner; Scarlioni, Carlos; Scarlioni chateau; Shakespeare, William; Sirius V; Skaro; Solarium Panatica; soned; sonic knife; sonic screwdriver; Stricium; Tancredi; Télé Poche; temporal engineering; time field; Time Lord; time slip; time travel; Time Vortex; train; Trocadero; vegetable; Village Suisse; vitamin pill; warp drive; warp field; water; wheel; wine; X-ray Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes